vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115795-finding-it-hard-to-keep-on-playing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ah, knew I forgot something! Yeah, I am a complete like, wuss, so PvP is not something for me. Not that I am uh, bad at playing my class or such. It is just I really do not want any part of the "Verbal PvP" that always seems to come with it. And uh, as mentioned sometime during the blob of text, i'd rather not touch them with a 100km long pole. This, I have kinda already done, but it is so unfinished i'd rather not show it off. Collecting? Hmm, that might actually be something I could give a try. Thanks for the tip! Although I will stick around the thread more, more reasons are just better eh? | |} ---- Dailies eh...I really did not enjoy them even when I needed to do them. The other two points I kinda answered above. And yeah, I do think it will become much better in time. Though the few downsides I see with the game are most likely not going away either. And those 15$ per month...I know most people would not think its especially much, but for me it would be an entire week worth of food(possibly even more), so I might just have to let it go if I can't get much enjoyment for it. | |} ---- ---- Mildly both. But mostly just some specific people. Though since the forums have this name and shame thing (if I recall correctly) I will not be naming them. | |} ---- ---- Hah, pugging is something I have done in the past, to much, much dismay. A guild would be too intense for me to lead! Though it would indeed take up a lot of time, heh. As for decor...afraid my house is completely filled on that too. Achievement Hunting also gets you way too involved into the Lore. But, the crafting idea could be neat, for a small while atleast. | |} ---- ---- Done that a bit and they are just a bit uh...stale. Like dungeons with the best parts taken out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, you probably are right with most of what you say. Aside from just regular guild stuff in the past, I mostly just spent my time in housing or grinding materials for crafting. But not having a guild to craft for makes the grind part a bit pointless. As for friends...I did make some. But the only one that stayed in the game, is focused on just guild stuff. But yeah, most of the time now it does feel like forcing myself. Just staying on and keeping the account up so I do not miss all those "Limited, only given out during certain periods" rewards. So yeah, sad as it might be, if I don't find much else to do, besides maybe some of the stuff the other guys said, I might just have to kick off this MMO too. (And with this, I will go sleep, will read any new messages tomorrow) | |} ---- Don't think you're the only one, or that it's necessarily Wildstar either. This genre is hurting for a good western dev/pub sandbox mmo to break up the themepark mmo's we see today. Play one themepark and you pretty much played them all, same ol same ol with a different skin/IP. Play with some friends or a busy guild, will make a world of difference. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey Tairos, I am really sorry to hear that you feel this way. I'm not sure what happened, but I don't think you should hold it against the entire community. Sometimes personalities simply don't get along. In my experience the vast majority of people on Evindra are great fun. Sure, some of them I can only handle in small doses, but together they all help make it a living, breathing world that's fun to spend time in. The ones that I really can't stand? They just end up on my ignore list, and I move on. I don't know what you really want out of the game specifically, but it sounds like the best thing for you would be to find a guild that does things "the right way" for you. That can be hard to find, but not impossible. Don't lose heart. The server merge should be coming up in a week or two, hopefully, and there will suddenly be a lot more guilds out there to choose from. Maybe you'll be able to find one that's the right fit. It sounds like you still want to play Wildstar, and the only thing holding you back is just that you haven't found the right group of players yet. For my part, if you're still having trouble after the merge, and you're playing on the Entity, feel free to get in touch, and I'll do my best to help point you at guilds that might be a good fit for you. I know many other folks in this community would be willing to do the same as well. | |} ---- I think the moment you hit that point in a game it's time to let it go. Buy some credd, take a break and enjoy other games or real life. Come back when updates are released. I don't say this because I want you to quit but again if you are at this point of the game, there's not much that keeps you here and leads to total frustration at the end of the day/month. | |} ---- ---- ---- I am not only looking for positive reinforcement, mostly I am just desperate to stay in the game and "relive the glory days I had around launc/first months". But if that counts as whining, eh, whatever. But, I guess making a healer alt and atleast try the PvP could be something, if I am in a mood where the verbal part would not bother me too much. Oh? Now this here greatly interests me. I do wonder, will they also lift up the "overall" limit of 800? 200 would be a teeny tiny bit, granted, but it would still be something. | |} ---- ---- I appreciate all the time you've put in to try and help. But thing with the last guild is that I myself thought it'd be "the one" so to say, for me. I still would say I greatly enjoy a lot of people there and would love to play with them, and still what happened, happened. I guess I might maybe try and find another guild, with higher standards. I still got a bit of time left on my sub. Ah, another big post here! Lessee...Blazing Saddles would be on Exiles aye? If so, I am afraid that already would be a bit of a problem. Took me literally months to get my main character to 50, not sure I am up for the time it'd take to level up a new guy on the other faction. As for the Skullkickers...from the name alone I would assume it would not be a guild for me. Sounds a bit like a typical PvP guild, or one o' them hardcore raid guilds. | |} ---- Ooooooh now THIS is greatly interesting to me! Even if I never ever open up my house, I greatly enjoy fiddling with it, so over the double of the original limit would give me a lot to play with. (also, the ground options just sound fantastic, always been a little bothered by the "desert dried grass" style we see originally) | |} ---- Unless something has changed lately, they're not a PVP centric guild. :lol: But, since I'm not on Dominion-side much since taking over the Saddles, I'd pop a message at Typrop. Ty's a lot more up to date on the server and the guild than I am. IIRC, though, it's a social RP/PVE guild. | |} ---- ---- Feels like a really odd name for an RP/PVE guild, but once the servers are merged I might give him a whisper or such. (Not on Evindra currently, I have had some alts, but due to the people mentioned before, I find the best thing is to completely avoid the server to not have to bump into them) | |} ---- Hah, this is something I kinda have gone through already. I had to grind mobs for the great majority of all my levels to 50, so situations like that were not too uncommon. | |} ---- Maybe it is. Then again, I took over the Blazing Saddles, I didn't make it. Which has made guild recruitment an issue, since I get to touch off a Mel Brooks tribute act every time I try to recruit. >.< But yeah, I didn't name it. It came with the name. | |} ---- ---- As a running joke, I have my guildies saying "Hail, President Scroob!" every time our guild leader logs in right now ;) | |} ---- Clearly this is the only reason to play Wildstar! | |} ---- The original Blazing Saddles and Skull Kicker guilds were created by people who were interested in pvp or PvX-RP. In the few months the game has been live the guilds went more pve and more recently both guilds lost there first guild leaders due to dissatisfaction with the game. VicVanMeter now runs Blazing Saddles and Typrop runs The Skull Kickers. Exile or Dominion, either are good groups of people. As to your OP....my answer is to find new friends. Or, maybe better friends as you seem to have had a falling out. Friends can be a guild or a circle or neither. Either way I would look at what it is you want from the people you hang out with while playing. Then when you bump into it you'll have a good idea up front that it's right. | |} ---- In the interest of fairness, we didn't lose our original GM to dissatisfaction with the game per se. Tex was angry about Megaservers, but was set to ride it out with us. | |} ---- Nothing to do with fairness. But, I think your calling my tomato a tomahto. Ether way Tairos there are good people out there and with the mega servers going live this week you should have an increased chance of finding those who play they way you like to. | |} ---- No, no I'm definitely not. Tex did not leave for an in-game reason. | |} ---- Rping isn't for everyone. | |} ----